Jeremiah
Jeremiah was a descendant of English Royalty and a Hyper Sapien. He is a 378 year old Vampire who was turned in 1632 by Demetrius O'Connor. Though his original name is unknown, for many years he was called by the name of Ezra. However, recently he has gone by the name of Jeremiah. The reason is unknown, possibly one of the many aliases he lived by as a Vampire. Though Jeremiah was of English descendant he was born in what little of America there was at the moment. Meeting Demetrius He had met Demetrius at a masquerade party his family was throwing. He kept a close eye on Demetrius as he found a liking to Jeremiah's sister, Daphne. When Demetrius left the room with his sister he had to follow. He felt something was off about Demetrius. As he followed, he lost sight of him. Searching for his sister he found her unconscious but still alive on a bed in one of their guest rooms. He was worried and about to go get help he sees Demetrius turn the corner. He follows him and ends up at a dead end. As he turns, Demetrius is right there. At first he jumps but then remembers why he was following Demtrius. He asks him what Demetrius did to his sister. Demetrius says nothing. This angers Jeremiah and he hits Demetrius. Demetrius merely smirks and Jeremiah is quickly lifted off of the ground. Before Jeremiah knows it, he feels a pain in his neck and everything goes black. Jeremiah wakes up only to find he is no longer human. Demetrius had turned him into a Vampire. Demetrius hadn't planned on even hurting Jeremiah but as the curse of the Vampire being with Demetrius for so long he was unable to control himself. When he realized what he was doing Jeremiah had lost too much blood. Demetrius turned him to give him a second chance. As A Vampire Jeremiah learns what he is able to do and not able to do fairly quickly. He feels an urge to learn as much as he can. He isn't angry at Demetrius for turning him, he thanks him because of how powerful he is now but before he had never been listened to by anyone. Jeremiah looks up to Demetrius as a father. Jeremiah is taught how to control himself so that he doesn't kill when he doesn't need to. His thirst for knowledge allows him to become very powerful very quickly. He learns of Demetrius' past and how Vampires were created. He learns that at one time Vampires created no other Vampires as they couldn't control their blood thirst long enoug to do so, Jeremiah being the first Vampire that Demetrius has ever created. Over time, Jeremiah travelled the world with Demetrius, learning all that he could about the world. He learned all he could in three hundred years. T.E.C. In 1946, The Elite Corporation found Jeremiah and he and Demetrius became part of the Vampire Branch of the corporation. Their job was to investigate murders committed by Vampires and track that Vampire down to bring them to justice. They did their job well. However, in the late 80's everything changed. A chain of gruesome murders were being done and just when a lead was thought to be found, they lost it. Demetrius left Jeremiah soon after that and Jeremiah felt alone. Guiniverre came to Jeremiah and told him that she knew Demetrius and would watch over him in Demetrius' absence. Little did Jeremiah know that Guiniverre was the one on the killing spree. Jeremiah became tired and slept. Guiniverre crept up and cutting her wrist and put it up against Jeremiah's lips. Jeremiah awoke but Guiniverre was stronger than he was. Before Jeremiah could react he gave up, not knowing why. The Lebrun Virus was taking over Jeremiah, evil overriding the good in him. Jeremiah became loyal to Guiniverre in her conquest to come out of hiding to the world and to rule as Gods. Evil Within Jeremiah killed ruthlessly. Even Lucas, Guiniverre's creation before the Lebrun Virus, was afraid of him. Though in Vampire terms they were brothers, Jeremiah didn't see it that way. He wanted Lucas dead but Guiniverre convinced him to hold out until the moment was right. In 2008 when Chase is caught trying to enter Pandora's Box, Jeremiah finds him and lets him inside. However, he knew exaclty who Chase was and kept him from leaving. When Chase ran into Harmony and Lucas, Jeremiah was only amused. He made them go to Guiniverre's quarters. This led to Guiniverre attacking Chase and almost killing him, only to be saved by Lucas and Harmony. When Jeremiah went to stop them he was killed by Harmony who has staked him through the heart. Time Line Change When the time line changed, Guiniverre was never turned evil and therefore neither was Jeremiah. Aliases Jeremiah O'Connor Jeremiah Elsworth Ezra Dorian It is believed by those that did not know Jeremiah before he was turned that his original name was Forian Elsworth. However, no one but Demetrius and he know for sure. Powers Super Human Strength Super Human Speed Super Human Senses Instant Regeneration Compulsion - He seemed very good at this, being able to compel more than one human at once, which is very rare even for an Original Vampire. Intuitive Aptitude - This power he had as a human, he was a Hyper Sapien. However, when he was turned, just like everything else, this power advanced to Intuitive Intelligence. This is the power to understand the complexities of things. Intuitive Intelligence - What his Intuitive Aptitude advanced to when he was turned into a Vampire. It is the power to understand everything with little to no studying.